


He's Still Hot

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Isaac returns to Beacon Hills, and has an unexpected reaction to seeing Theo again.





	He's Still Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



Isaac steps out into the warm California sunshine, and tilts his head up, closing his eyes. He gives himself a moment to just feel it. Sure, he spends plenty of time outside in the sun in France, but there’s just something different about California sunshine.

He hears someone say his name, and looks over to see Chris leaning against an SUV. Isaac grins, and drags his suitcase towards him. Once he’s there, he sets it aside, and finds himself pulled into a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you, kid,” Chris tells him. He pats his shoulder with a smile.

“You too,” Isaac says. He throws his suitcase in the trunk, and then hops into the passenger’s seat.

Most of the drive back to Beacon Hills is silent. Isaac knows they probably have things to say, but he’s not sure where to start.

“Everyone is going to be glad to see you,” Chris says.

“I’ll be glad to see them,” Isaac says. “Though I hear there are new people in town?”

“Some old, some new,” Chris says. “Derek’s moved back. Boyd and Erica are out traveling the world somewhere, along with Malia. Scott and Stiles come and go. As do Liam and the younger ones now that they’re in college.”

Isaac nods. He’s relieved to hear about everyone leading such normal lives. He never would have thought that possible. At least not at the time he left. He knows things got worse. Something he never heard about until after it was all over.

“It seems like things have settled down,” Isaac comments.

“For the most part,” Chris says. “There are minor threats every now and then, but never anything too serious thankfully.”

“Don’t tell me you’re getting too old for all the fun,” Isaac jokes.

“I’m old enough to know what I want,” Chris tells him. “And that’s some damn peace and quiet with Melissa and John.”

That whole relationship is still new to Isaac. It’s not something he ever expected, but they’re all happy. That’s all that matters.

“You all do deserve a vacation,” Isaac says.

“You tell that to the other two.”

Chris turns on his blinker and sighs and he directs the car onto the highway. Isaac watches the signs and scenery as they head down the road. Closer to Beacon Hills.

* * *

 

Isaac is confused when Chris pulls up in front of an unfamiliar house in the preserve. Chris must notice, because he nods his head towards the house. “That’s Derek’s house. He built it about a year ago. It’s mostly him and Stiles, with a few others popping in from time to time.”

“It’s huge,” Isaac says, staring up at the house in awe.

“He wanted everyone to feel like they have a home here,” Chris says. “That includes you.”

Isaac doesn’t know what to say. The thought that Derek would keep a place for him here, even after all this time, moves him. He clears his throat, and puts his hand on the door handle.

“We should get in.”

Isaac can hear muffled voices inside the house, and what sounds like Scott waiting by the door. He smiles.

He gets out if the car and follows Chris o the door. He doesn’t knock. He just walks right in. Isaac finds himself wrapped up in a tight hug almost immediately. Scott’s smell hits him, and Isaac hugs him back.

“It’s good to see you man,” Scott says. He smiles happily when he pulls back. A smile Isaac can’t help but return.

Lydia is the next person to hug him, followed by Allison, and then finally Derek and Stiles.

Isaac eyes move around the room, taking in the new and old faces. They settle on someone vaguely familiar. He can’t help but letting his gaze linger a bit, wanting to appreciate the view.

Next to him, Stiles scoffs. “Dude, are you really checking out Theo right now?”

Rather than being embarrassed, Isaac shrugs. “Maybe I am.”

“He’s killed people!”

Isaac smirks, “So? He’s still hot. And you thought Derek was hot when you thought he cut his own sister in half, Stiles. Don't even judge me.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, “That’s different!”

“Only in the fact that it’s not going to take me years to admit when I’m attracted to someone.”

He throws a wink in Theo’s direction. He doesn’t seem to mind the attention. In fact, he’s wearing a smirk of his own as he looks Isaac over.

“You guys never told me Isaac got hot.”

“They all have poor taste,” Isaac tells him.

Theo chuckles, “Clearly.”

Isaac moves across the room towards him. He takes Theo’s hand in his, and holds eye contact with him as he brings his hand up to his lips.

“It’s nice to see you again, Theo.”

“You too,” Theo says. “If you want to get reacquainted somewhere a little more private, let me know.”

“I might just take you up on that,” Isaac tells him.

He knows there’s no might about it. He’s barely been here ten minutes and he already feels this pull towards Theo. He wants to see where it goes.

The smile Theo gives him tells Isaac he’s not alone in that feeling, “I look forward to it.”

An hour later, Isaac is gasping for breath as he collapses back into the pillows on Theo’s bed. Theo’s not in any better shape. His eyes are closed, and he has a happy smile on his lips.

Isaac has the sudden thought that it’s something he wants to see more of. All of it is.

“I hope you know you’ve probably ruined me for anyone else,” Isaac sighs.

“Too bad,” Theo says. He smiles over at him. “I guess we’ll just have to stick together.”

“I guess so,” Isaac agrees.

There are worse things, he supposes, than spending his time with Theo Raeken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
